character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Respect Caliborn/Lord English
Intro Caliborn and Lord English are the final antagonist of the Homestuck series, and they are well done villians. As you know, Homestuck is highly popular like, popular to the point that the fanbase can be considered horrendous so it would be appropriate of me to do a RT of this guy. Attack Potency Caliborn At least Multiversal level+, as being a Lord, putting him above other God-Tiers "Calliope has stated that these two classes (the so-called master classes) are significantly more powerful than the others, and that these are the classes she and Caliborn have. Her class, Muse, is female-exclusive and the most passive (+) of all classes, while Caliborn's class, Lord, is male-exclusive and the most active (-). Presumably, these classes are paired." Some of these God-Tiers consist of Jade Harley, who can harness the power of the Green Sun "frankly your "hope field" is ridiculous and has nothing on the unlimited fury of THE GREEN SUN!!!" The Green Sun was created by "The Tumor" "When the Tumor finally detonated, it was revealed not to be a conventional explosive device at all: In fact, its true purpose was to create the Green Sun, a fact conveniently omitted by Doc Scratch during previous conversations." The Tumor contains two Genesis Frogs "The two tubes on each side of the bomb hold the kids' universe, in red, and the trolls' universe, in blue. The former is eroding from Jack's Red Miles attack being used on Bilious Slick, while the latter is similarly activated when Spades Slick shoots down Snowman with Doc Scratch's deudly fireams. The universes seem to represent chemicals that mix to cause the explosion. This yet again plays into the theme of duality and the two universes being linked." Bilious Slick contains all instances of the universe "A Genesis Frog contains every single instance of the universe that is within him, including doomed timelines and its Scratched iteration. All those different universes are destroyed when the Genesis Frog dies, though some of them may last longer than others before their destruction." "now imagine that not only does the Universe exist inside it, depending on the creatUre's health and well being to sUrvive... bUt every potential instance of that Universe exists inside as well. those that are doomed and those with promise. even those that were reset from scratch, with slightly different starting conditions. all of those interrelated Universes mingling together inside yoUr frog, inextricable from its physiology. if the frog dies, they all go with it. eventUally. " How many timelines are there? Infinite "well... all of our selves across infinite timelines are actually just one self right?" Conclusion: Caliborn is "At least 2-A" Lord English Lord English was stated multiple times to be a threat to all of reality "He's more deadly. But the danger he poses is sanctioned by paradox space. It is a known quantity. His very existence in a universe will mean it will inevitably be torn apart. But there are rules to his entry, and his grim procession through paradox space is rather orderly. The present equilibrium has accounted for him, and will continue to. Jack however is a loose cannon. He will not stop until he destroys everything he encounters. Additionally, his existence is your responsibility." "VRISKA: So ironically in order to prevent reality from 8eing destroyed, we need to w8 for it to 8e damaged further. In fact, we're 8etter off encouraging it!" "No8ody can say that, is who. Least of all English, who as far as I know, can't actually speak so much as issue 8lood curdling roars that cleave the found8tions of reality itself." "VRISKA: As far as indestructi8le, reality-destroying monsters go, he really is tireless." "MEENAH: follow my orders to the letter not just cause all our ghosts are at stake and existence itself depends on it [... to save space and reality and an infinity trillion cosmic frogs or some absurd stuff long those lines"] Hax Caliborn Lord English Speed Caliborn Lord English Intelligence Caliborn Lord English Category:Blog posts